mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinkydarn
Hey. Welcome to my talk page. Leave me a message here if ya wanna talk. WARNING I suck at keeping conversations going. I'll probably say hi first... IF you wanna talk to me, I seriously advise you to have a list of things to talk about. :B If you have a question, Pinky more than likely has an answer for youz. ALSO: I am HORRIBLY sorry for the inactiveness on this wiki. I would like to let all of those who leave me a message that I will always respond to any messages left on my talk page. Since I have offered to make icons, I will gladly make time to do them. Anyone, any time, any icon. Don't feel like you're being annoying if you leave me a message. I have absolutely no problem responding and/or making icons for you. Thanks for understanding! TALK AWAY!!!!! iTaco Haha! Oh, and i forgot about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Do people here ever talk about MLP, anymore? CURSE YOU, COUNTRY BORDERLINES!! Oh and by the way, do you think you could make me one of those signature-thingys? They look really cool >.< ---- Limited2gal 22:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Erm....Pinky? Would you mind making another archive? It's just that whenever I load up your talk page to speak to you, my computer CONTANTLY freezes because it is sooooo long and the template size has overexceeded. I really would like a reply from you as soon as you get this! Also, I have some fanon now!!!! Please vote on the talk page and comment if you would like. ((But please use your word bubble.)) Please check it out once you get a spare minute!!!! --Iona123 17:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I CAN, well....A little bit. Oh wait, you don't care....)) Anyhoo... ((I get so off topic I have to keep saying that)) I like your sig too. You can possibly tell that I like the colour black. But surprisingly, blue's my favourite colour, not black. I just think black looks cool. I tend to make word bubbles for the sake of it. I have 4 word bubbles and a sig. Yay for me. I don't use my 3rd word bubble very often, and I don't use my second at all for absolutely no reason whatsoever. I like pie. }} Let's see who'll win!!!!}} My Face I'll post it today or tomorrow. Anyways; glad to see your active on the Wiki again. Not that I ever really knew you when you were before... And I saw your speech bubble on Iona's talk-page. Don't feel bad about your edits count; I have under 1000, myself! And I joined last April of 2011! |Date = Limited2gal 21:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) }} )) I have a compliment for you - I like your posts on Scene Maker!!! You should seriously post again when you've got time. I like anything you write, basically....}} }} }} Pies don't grow on trees - They obviously grow in the ground }} ) and we never had the 2011 ones at all!!! (apparently ) so me and Potterfan are hostin' them!!!! Here's a link to the blog I made: User blog:Iona123/2011 Character Battles!!!!!}} }} }} }} I have the IQ of Whatever-You-Said more than you do, as I don't even know what an IQ is. }} I don't know what my IQ is.....Nor do I have a good estimate......... }} I'm gonna start a new section.... }} Oh, and since when did you have a big interest in Jenny? }} Yeah, I suppose Jenny is pretty awesome, but I find Raphael cooler....HE IS AWESOME. *babbles on about Raphael* Uhhhhh..............Did I say all of that out loud???? I didn't mean any of it.... That's a lie....}} }} }} *whacks Pinky with the ginormous sledgehammer again because it is amusing*}} }} }} }} WEEEE WEEEEE WEEEEEE!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MySims Cutie 142 10:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 19:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 20:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) }} MySims Cutie 142 22:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Squeak. I'm a mouse. Um......so how are you?}} *dinosaur eats a tree* Oh noes, the dinosaur ate a tree..... }} }} }} }} }} --MySims Cutie 142 20:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, indeed, muffins. :P}} Prawn cocktails and sponges }} }} }} This is my 2,230th edit. }} }} Forgive me, Raphael..... Q. It be the beginning of existence and the end of time. It be the beginning of everything and the end of space. What is it?? ''A. A clock.'' Q. I am blue and I am in the air. I am not a cloud nor the sky. What am I? ''A. The atmosphere.'' ''Q.''I am always hungry, but I'm easy to feed. But I am harder to fight than to kill. What am I? ''A. Germs/Bacteria No help from Google there. Am I close? }} }} }} }} Stop right there, Phantom R! For the appropriation of cultural artifacts......I ARREST YOU! }} HELP!!! HEY ITS BUDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!! Blue.godess 17:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC)YOUR BUDDY Sausages and mash, what my dad tricked me into thinking we were having for dinner Yah. I'll guess I'll go......Congo? I SHALL SEE! }} And yus, Congo was the best thing I could think of 7 hours ago.}} And I won't. :) Would you like to buy a broken electric fan?}} It was for the chat. The reason why we were promoted was to put smilies into the chat, which only Admins could do. Oh wait, I know why were weren't demoted, we haven't finished yet! }} }} The 90's are all that! ) then just use the colors from his orignal design. ya know green sweater, black pants and black and white shoes. then put a gray hat on him.}} It's official - The Normans are invading in 1066 }} }} ...so what do we do about the other picture do we ask some to delete it or just leave it.}} Stuffz. I know you dont know me but why isn't ther a loves scorn and ninjas userbox? (I tried putting one on my page) Iceream18 }} Coolio. Also, can I star on Sim Idol? ~Icecream18~ Can I sing black eyed peas' Where is the love? Also, why IS your username Pinkydarn if u dont like Pinky? Icecream18 Join bibble wiki! I created it and it needs users, I will let you be an admin if you join, how to make it is 5 sugar cup, caremal, food coloring NO red, popcorn. Please join! Icecream18 *starts shaking his booty at the camera the sees you* did you see that? *you nod* I listed the stuff, really just make stories about your life that leaqde you to big things, that's what its about. Icecream18 *palmslap* Just write stories about little things leading to big things! Icecream18 Join! Icecream18 OMIGOSH!!! when will you join the wiki? Icecream18 can i make a episode of sim idol? Icecream18 the concept of what I just said was asking when you were gonna edit it. The same guy who wrote the message above~ Dont be a jerk!.....its christmas!! }} Where's my Ni-Ni? MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 14:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 18:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 20:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, dear. Your avatar is absolutely adorable. MeganPepper (talk) 00:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I do. MeganPepper (talk) 20:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pinky, long time no see! I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bing your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there ;3! Thanks for the kind message - I have never met a Slytherclaw before and found it quite exciting when I read your message! :) And thanks for offering to help me! HanaGoth96 09:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) You have an amazing addiction to Spongebob Squarepants - and I appreciate that!HanaGoth96 18:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the old ones too, my favorite character is Patrick :3 Yeah, I guess you have a point there. HanaGoth96 08:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Heyya, It's Limmy Thank you so MUCH! And BTW, I also have loved both your Spongebob icons lol. The current one you have now; I saw that episode haha. The one where they challenge each other who can breathe the "opposite environment" the longest/shortest *cough* they could've gotten someone killed being showoffs imo *cough* lol Anyways, thanks again for the page layout thing! ^_^ }} I really hope I didn't annoy you~ }} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC)